


Whispers in the Dark

by xoArisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU S4, After Season 3B, Blood, Blood Sharing, Demons, Elves, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Magic, Magical Deputy Parrish, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Possession, Spark! Stiles Stilinski, Spirits, Warlocks, Weapons, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoArisa/pseuds/xoArisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton warned them of the dangers of their sacrifices — how it will bring more supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills. Now Scott and his pack will need to deal with someone they wouldn’t expect, someone close to Deaton, someone close to Sheriff Stilinski, someone with more power than they have ever encountered before. - AU of S4<br/>Hiatus for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be named after song. I will try to have link to the version that fits the chapter. I will post at least two chapters back to back, every two weeks hopefully. And I think each chapter will get longer and longer! 
> 
> Playlist Song:  
> Intro - The XX (http://youtu.be/3gxNW2Ulpwk)

 

Hera sat in her car, parked in the driveway of her uncle's house for the sixth time that week, trying to muster up enough energy to get out. Two weeks ago, her uncle Al told her there were doctor residencies open that could lead to a permanent job because she had been looking for a job. Hera stared at her reflection in her rearview mirror; she saw that her brown skin was dull from exhaustion.

Hera sluggishly stepped out of the car into the fresh air. She walked to the front door, fumbled with her keys, until the door opened revealing her uncle. He pushed open the screen door, letting her in.

"Hera, the hospital called you left your house keys and took the hospital's," he told her. "Again."

Hera looked at her uncle tiredly.

"I'll return them after I get some sleep."

She sighed, pulling off her white coat. Which she also forgot to leave at the hospital. She took her long black twists out of the bun she had it in for 13 hours and headed to the stairs.

"You can't sleep just yet," he said firmly. "I need your help in the basement."

That's when Hera realized that there were two boys and three girls in his living room with worried looks on their faces.

"Everyone, this is my niece Hera," he said. "Hera, this is Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira."

"Have you come to ruin my night?" Hera asked in a deadpan voice, staring at them.

"Hera, Scott, come with me," Deaton said, ignoring her comment.

Scott and Hera followed her uncle to the basement of the Deaton household. The bright lit basement displayed Derek Hale on a wooden table. With a look, she could tell his breathing was labored; he wasn't healing as he should.

"Werewolf?" She asked her uncle, who nodded to confirm her question.

"We're having trouble getting his body to heal," Deaton said.

"We've tried to start the healing process, but it doesn't seem to be working," Scott said.

Hera rubbed her forehead before taking her long braids and placing them back into a pony tail.

"What exactly are you telling me?" she asked, not looking at them but at Derek. "What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure; we know that he was shot by someone who we thought was dead," Scott said. "Deaton said there would be something that you can do for him."

"We've done everything we can to help him by removing the bullet, trying to start his healing by breaking a few bones," Deaton said.

"You're asking a simple doctor to help a dying werewolf, who is preventing her from sleeping," Hera said. She placed her ear on his chest, trying to listen to his heartbeat. She moved her head so that her ear was near his mouth, listening to his breathing. There were a few minutes of silence before Hera straightened up, mumbled that she would be back and left the basement.

 

She passed the four in the living room and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Unfortunately, she had not unpacked yet because of her optimism of finding a nice loft to stay in. Hera needed to find those vials that could save the dying werewolf. She searches several boxes before she finds what she was looking for.

When she came back downstairs, both Stiles and Lydia were standing near each other, whispering quickly until Lydia stopped her.

"What are you?" she asked in quietly, stepping closer as she balled her hands into her fists. "I can hear death around you."

Hera turned around to face the four, curiosity burned into their eyes. She raised an eyebrow — they've been talking; Hera gave a small laugh.

"Just a doctor, trying to save your dying friend," she said. None of them spoke as she turned back around to continue her path to the basement.

"His heartbeat is getting way too slow, Hera," Deaton said. "What took you so long?"

"I had to get this," Hera said, holding up a small vial of red liquid. "It was buried in my things."

"Is that blood?" Scott asked.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?" Deaton asked her as he handed her a package syringe. Hera placed the vial and syringe down and pulled on gloves.

"His shirt needs to be off," Hera said. She placed the needle head into the cap of the vial as Scott ripped off Derek's shirt.

"Hera, he will be defenseless for weeks, maybe months," Deaton warned her.

"What kind of blood is that?" Scott asked Deaton.

"It's mine," Hera answered, holding up the needle. "You're his alpha — do you want me to save him?"

"Yeah, do it."


	2. Dissolved Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're something. What makes you not a threat to my pack?" Scott asked seriously, ignoring her comment. Hera looked away from him and smiled.  
> "The fact that you trust my uncle," She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Song:  
> Dissolved Girl - Massive Attack (http://youtu.be/6lcZ0redg1s)

Almost two days had passed since Derek began healing again and two days since Hera slept in her own bed. She had given up her bed because Scott insisted he stay at Deaton's, thus him ending up in the guest bedroom.

Hera sat up from the couch at 3 a.m. and looked around in the darkness; her white Canaan dog, Odin, was alert in front of the couch.  
"What is it, boy?" she asked, petting his head. Whining, he managed to get a hold of the edge of her sleeping shirt and pulled at it. Hera stared at Odin momentarily before getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs. Odin followed closely behind until Hera reached her room and opened the door. She could see that Derek was tossing and turning in her bed. Odin whined louder.

"I know, Odin," she whispered. She slowly moved closer to her bed and sat down next to Derek. Hera reached out, touched his forehead and leaned closer to him so that her mouth was near his ear.  
"Derek, I need you to relax. You're safe."

Hera sat on the bed for a few more minutes until Derek's movements had stopped. Hera took a deep breath, glad that she was able to calm him down. She moved her two fingers to search for the pulse on his neck, which was slowing down to a normal pace. She shifted slightly on the bed, pulled back the sheets to check the wounds on his torso. Hera removed some of bandages and determined that they were healing nicely, better than she had expected.

"My blood seems to working wonders on you," Hera mumbled, getting up from the bed. She was going to leave, but Odin was asleep in front of the door. Hera frowned. She knew once her dog was asleep (or faking it), there would be no moving him. Hera turned around and surveyed her room. The boxes had been pushed aside toward her desk, on top of it, and in her small window nook. She looked at the floor then to her window. She carefully went through one of her boxes, pulled out a thin blanket and took a seat at the window.

 

* * *

 

A loud bark startled Hera causing her to fall out of the small window nook, hitting the floor with loud thud.  
"Fuck," she said, slowly sitting up, her eyesight now level with the bed. It seemed like the barking and her fall was slept through, but Hera knew better. She stood up from the floor and sat on the edge of her bed near him.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Hale?" she asked. There was a pause of silence before he answered.  
"Still in pain," he answered. "But, who – what – are are you?"

"A doctor. My name is Hera," she said. She stood up and moved closer to Derek, telling him that she was about to check his wounds. "I want you to know that you should take it easy until the next full moon. Your usual werewolf capabilities are hindered because of my blood, but you'll be fine."  
"You didn't answer my question," he stated, uncomfortably moving himself into a sitting position. Odin started barking again before Hera could tell him the same thing. Derek scowled at Odin; in return the white dog hopped on the bed. The white dog invaded Derek's person space and started to lick his face while Hera was telling the dog to get off the bed.

"Odin, come on boy," Hera said. She opened her bedroom door, and Odin ran off the bed. "Sorry. Get some rest."

Hera closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs, stopping halfway down to hear her uncle and Scott talking.  
"I'm not sure Hera will go for it," Deaton said. "She's like my sister; she'll only talk when it's relevant."

"She didn't even ask what was happening – she just knew Derek was a werewolf. She's something," Scott said.

"She's no longer fully human, but she's raised in a family of druids," he replied.

"Your niece is hiding something," Scott said. "I want to know that I – my pack – can completely trust her. After everything that's happened."

"That's something you should talk with her about, Scott. Even she won't tell me what actually happened to her."

Hera gripped the railing tightly and took a deep breath. She came to Beacon Hills for her uncle, a job and to keep an eye on her friend, not be involved in Beacon Hills supernatural bullshit. Hera stayed stationary on the steps before continuing to descend down them. She turned the corner to see both her uncle and Scott, sitting across from each other in the living room.

"Have you used your eyes yet?" Hera asked Scott. She walked into the living room and sat down next to the young alpha. With a blink, Scott followed Hera's instruction looking at her with his red alpha eyes and he wasn't completely sure what he was seeing. Hera's spirit was not one complete shape but many.

"It's jumbled," he said.

"Exactly," Hera said. "That red head, Lydia, says I sound like death. I don't think that's true. Death is silent and unannounced."

"You're something. What makes you not a threat to my pack?" Scott asked seriously, ignoring her comment. Hera looked away from him and smiled.

"The fact that you trust my uncle," She said. Hera stood up from the couch and walked away from the two, noticing that Odin was standing at the back patio door, waiting to be let out. She walked through the kitchen, opened the door and stepped outside with her dog. Hera walked in the plush grass and laid down; she could feel how fast her heart beat against her chest and how much her hands were shaking. Hera gripped the grass and pulled up bunched green blades.  
"I don't want to remember," she whispered. "I'm still myself. I still have the pieces of myself."

Hera looked up at the cloudless blue sky and whispered her mantra again, slowly getting her body back under control so she could sit up and stand. Once she did, she turned around to go back into the house, and Odin started barking again. Hera noticed it wasn't his usual bark, but one that signaled a threat near by. She looked around her surroundings, turning in a full circle. But she could sense nothing and Odin had stopped barking, though there was something stuck in the grass that wasn't there before.

"Hera, what's going on?" Deaton asked, standing at the patio door looking concerned. Scott and Derek were behind him, trying to enter the backyard. Hera walked to the item and picked it up off of the ground. A black feather. By the time she had it in her hands, the three men and Odin were standing around her.

"A warning perhaps," Deaton said quietly as Hera examined it.

"Of what?" Scott asked.

A whine came from Odin as Hera let go of the feather.

"Your hands," Derek said. Hera's hands were covered in blood, shaking.

"It's burning my hands," she said. "This is more than blood."

"Let's go back inside," Deaton told them, wrapping his arm around Hera. Once they were all inside, Deaton rushed Hera over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, but once the blood was gone, the two of them saw two letters burned into each hand. The word "no" barely escaped from her mouth in a whisper.

"Hera, what is it?" Deaton asked her.

"I need to check on something," she said. Hera picked up the kitchen hand towel, dried her hands and walked past Derek and Scott, who were whispering. Hera stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs, turned around, walked to Derek and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed," she said as she managed to pull Derek away from the hushed conversation he was having with Scott. "Your wounds may seem fine, but they won't be if you keep walking around."

"She has a point," Scott said shrugging his shoulders. Derek scowled at Scott, then at the short doctor. Hera stood at the bottom of the steps until Derek started up the stairs. Once they were in her room she closed the door, grabbed clothes from her suitcase and got dressed. When she finished, she found Derek avoiding eye contact.  
"Don't act like you've never seen a naked woman before," Hera commented. "Get some rest."

Hera rushed out of the room, grabbed her car keys and left the house. Her first stop was the hospital, where she dropped off her hospital keys to be exchanged for her house keys.

"Coming to the hospital even on your day off," Melissa McCall said, walking behind the counter.

"I can't keep track anymore," Hera said. "Have one of my patients checked out in the last few hours?"

"Give me a moment," Melissa said. She walked to the other side of the counter and pulled out a few papers before returning to Hera.

"Just Emma Piouve from yesterday night. Why?" she asked. Hera gave a small smile to mask the worry in her eyes.

"Forgot. It's been a long three days," Hera partially lied. "Speaking of, your shift is ending soon, right?"

"One more hour," Melissa responded. "Get some sleep honey; it's your day off."

Hera gave a weak smile and left the hospital, which was not very from the police station. When she pulled into the station's parking lot, she noticed a blue Jeep next to an old Mustang. Once she parked, she walked into the station and was greeted by the officer at the reception desk.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" he asked. But Hera was a little distracted; she looked over her shoulders several times before answering the officer.

"Is Deputy Parrish in? I saw his car parked outside," she asked. Before the officer could answer, he was interrupted by the deputy.

"Hera?"

She turned around to be greeted with a tight hug and lifted off the ground.

"Jordan, please," Hera huffed, and he let her down. "Do you have a few minutes? It's about-"

"Yeah, of course. Let me ask the sheriff to use his office," Parrish returned to the back offices. Hera waited for a couple of minutes when he returned with Stiles and the sheriff behind him.

"It's yoouuu," Stiles drawled on with curiosity.

"Yes, it's me," Hera said shortly.

"Just ignore my son," the sheriff said pushing past Stiles. "Parrish said you're new to town."

"Yeah, um, I have a residency at the hospital for a year," Hera said. "We shouldn't take too long in your office, just a few minutes."

"It's fine. I'm going on my lunch break with Stiles."

With awkward goodbyes, each pair went their own way. Once the door closed to the sheriff's office, Parrish waved his hand over the door.

"What's wrong, Hera?"

"I think she has found a way to come back. Look at my hands."

  
She held out her hands showing him the initials of E and P; they had been burned into hand as soon as she picked up the black feather. Parrish gently traced the initials on her hands.

"What did this?" he asked looking up at her. She didn't answer right away, and he could see the fear in her eyes. He could see that see was starting to tear up.  
"I-I think it might be," Hera stopped, but Parrish wanted her to continue. "It might be my patient's blood. She's the only one of my patients who was well enough to go home."

"You want me to keep a look out?"

"Yeah, but don't let anyone know."

  
Parrish rubbed Hera shoulders, trying to calm her down and pulled her into another hug.  
"It's going to be okay, Hera. Come over tonight and I'll work my magic."

 

* * *

 

Stiles decided to not go to lunch with his dad because of a text from Scott and his curiosity between Hera and Parrish's relationship once they shut the door. He waited a few minutes before he placed his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Weird. After the rebuilding of the station, he remembered all of the doors not having the ability to be soundproof. Stiles pressed his ear harder against the door and still got nothing.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

The sheriff was behind him, frowning like usual at his son's antics. Stiles scrambled to his feet and walked over to his dad.

"Dad, you didn't install a soundproof door to your the office, did you?" Stiles whispered.

"No, why?" Stilinski whispered back.

"Because I can't hear anything," he said. Stilinski got closer to his son.

"Is this some supernatural stuff?"

"We think so but-"

"Sheriff, we're finished," Parrish called out, walking out with Hera behind him. Stiles had raised an eyebrow, noticing the stark difference from when he first seen her. Before she had tenacity in her eyes, but all of it was gone. Her eyes were glassy with tears and terror.

"I'll walk you to your car," Stiles heard Parrish say to Hera. The two of them swiftly passed Stiles and the sheriff and walked out of the door. When Hera passed him, he felt the temperature in the room drop and a sense of suffocation.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Stiles asked as began to rub his arms.

"No, Stiles, it's 80 degrees in here."

 

* * *

  

Once his father was back in his office and Parrish had returned, Stiles ran out of the station and toward Hera's black Audi — right in front of her car. Hera shrieked as she stomped on the break, when she placed the car in park she got out with her hand over her chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. "I could've ran you over."

Stiles apologized as he walked to the driver side of the car.

"Just, get out of the way," Hera said, ignoring him.

"Wait, what was that back there?" Stiles asked when she turned to get back into her car. Stiles grabbed her arm to try and stop her. Hera turned around, her eyes glowing a bright silver and Stiles felt electricity run through his body. He let go and started backing up.

"What happened to you?" Hera asked. Hera walked closer to him as he continued to back away.

"What?"

"What happened?"

This time when Hera asked, she almost shouted.

"Your eyes," Stiles commented.

"You were possessed, weren't you?" Hera ignored him and asked a question of her own. "A dark spirit. A demon."

"How do you know that?" Stiles had barely whispered, stopping at her question. Hera stopped in front of Stiles with her eyes back to a honey brown.

"Because I was possessed by spirits," she told him. "Get in the car."


	3. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's wrong," Scott mumbled as Stiles pulled into Deaton's driveway. Derek and Deaton had been waiting for them.  
> "Something's always wrong," Lydia said as Stiles stopped the car. They could see Derek standing on the steps with Deaton standing behind the screen door.  
> "Where is she?" Derek asked as the trio approached the front steps. Scott raised his eyebrows, but he knew who Derek was talking about. Lydia and Stiles gave curious looks at Derek before entering Deaton's home.  
> "Deputy Parrish is with her; he said he would handle it," Scott answered. "Why? We barely even know her. She is still a threat to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Songs:  
> Teardrop - Massive Attack  
> Whispers in the Dark - Mumford & Sons
> 
> This chapter has three time skips during the day. The beginning of the chapter is similar to the end. There is Latin used but the translations will be at the bottom.

**_2:33 a.m. - That Night_ **

It was another balmy night in Beacon Hills when Hera entered the woods. Barefoot, sweaty and anxious, Hera ran toward the sound of a scream. She was asleep until her hands began to burn and a high pitch scream was heard, which lead her to the woods. She never bothered with shoes, considering she had been without shoes for two months before Jordan found her. Hera didn't want to attract attention in case she found something. And she had a feeling she was getting close.  
Hera looked around before jogging to — she didn't know where she was going. She was following a feeling. The more she moved closer to it, Odin would start to whine.

"Shh, Odin," Hera whispered. She walked closer to the pull, but stopped when she heard a twig snap. Odin's whining started to get louder then grew to loud, ferocious barking. Hera squinted her eyes until she saw what was in the distance in front of her: a large raven-like animal, hovering over a body with its black beak pecking at it. Hera walked closer to the stump in the middle of the woods, trying to get a closer look, but she knew what the raven-like animal was trying to do and whom it was doing it to.

 

* * *

 

**_7:46 a.m. - Earlier that Morning_ **

Derek rolled over in the bed right into the rays of the sun. Squinting, Derek opened his eyes; he was still at Deaton's house, sleeping in Hera's bed. He slowly sat up as he looked out the cracked window — he saw wings? Derek blinked several times sure that the sun's rays were playing tricks, but they weren't. White wings had been protruding from Hera's back. She had turned around from her spot on the roof, like she knew he was awake, but Derek quickly shut his eyes like he had done before — maybe he wasn't supposed to see them.

"Hey," Hera called out and Derek felt the bed shift under her weight, which didn't change significantly. "Stop faking it. I know you're awake."

Derek opened his eyes, and when he looked into her eyes, he felt a tug.  "How could you tell?" Derek asked.

"I..." Hera paused. "I don't know."

Derek waited for Hera to say something else, but she didn't. She stood and left the room, but Derek watched her intently, wondering why her wings hadn't knocked over anything in her room.

"What is she?" he mumbled to himself. He got out of bed and followed Hera into the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

"There is some cereal in the cabinet, but if you wait, I can make you something," Hera suggested. Derek silently sat down at the kitchen table. Something was different; something felt different. His frustration of not being able to use his werewolf abilities, the feeling of not being able to help were gone. The sunlight from the kitchen window was softened by her wings; the house was silent despite the sound of birds from outside. But his peace was interrupted by his pounding heart — no, not his but Hera's.

"Hera, what's wrong?' Derek asked. He saw her pause just before she put a cup on the drying rack.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said. Derek detected a slight quiver in her voice, which was strange because she had told him his abilities would be dulled by her blood. "I'm fine, Mr. Hale. I have a lot on my mind."

"Derek," he corrected her. "Are you okay?"

Hera sighed.

"Honestly, you shouldn't concern yourself with me," she responded and walked over to the refrigerator. "Uncle Al is a vegetarian, I can make you eggs and toast. There is some leftover fruit salad from a couple of days ago."

"Why am I still here?" Derek asked her.

"Because you're my patient," Hera said as she pulled out a tupperware bowl and a carton of eggs. "And I don't think it would be best to go back your apartment because that's where you got attacked. Plus, you'll be defenseless."

Silence fell between them, besides the sound of Hera moving around the kitchen, collecting what she needed to cook the eggs.

"Is it normal to see your wings?" Derek asked. His question threw Hera off guard as she was cracking an egg on the rim of the bowl, causing her to crack it completely.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say no."

"Could be because of the full moon," Hera said, pulling out another egg from the carton. This time she cracked it perfectly on the glass bowl.

"It's not for another two weeks," Derek said, this time standing up, walking over to her as she turned around. "What are you hiding?"

Derek saw that Hera looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing," she said. He could feel her heartbeat change rapidly and he got closer to her. Hera tried to back away, but she bumped into edge of the sink counter. 

"You're lying," he commented. "I can feel it."

With this comment, Hera looked up at him, staring. Derek felt another tug when they made eye contact.

"Then tell me what I'm feeling," Hera challenged in a precarious tone. Never breaking eye contact, his hand reached out and took hold off her forearm.

"Hesitant, sore," Derek paused. "And anxious."

"My blood worked too well," Hera said, and the soreness she was feeling dulled.

Derek ceased contact with Hera, and she turned back to what she was doing previously. Derek sat back down at the kitchen table, waiting silently until he heard the steps creak as Deaton was coming down.

"Nothing like starting the day with tension," he commented as he was fussing with his tie.

"Good morning to you too, Uncle Alan," Hera said while scrambling the eggs. "Staying for breakfast?"

"Not today. I have some business to take care of before I open the clinic," he commented. Deaton grabbed a banana off the counter and quickly left the room as soon as he entered it.

 

* * *

 

**_5:10 p.m. Later that Evening_ **

"Hera, give me a call when you get this," Parrish said and hung up the phone. He had been waiting for an hour at Starbucks down the street from the station. It wasn't unusual for Hera to be late when they met, but he never waited this long for her. He checked his phone again, and Hera's name appeared.

"Hera, where are you?"

"Sorry, I actually have been resting in bed," Hera said. "I've been getting cold in the last 24 hours. And I may have made a mistake."

"Would it be better to meet at my apartment?"

"I am actually already at your apartment," Hera said. "I let myself in."

Parrish rolled his eyes, left the shop and headed toward his car. It was times like these he was glad he lived 15 minutes away from the station.

When Parrish opened the door to his apartment, he felt a wave of heat hit his face. He walked in - well, stumbled because of Hera's shoes and bag that she left at the door.

"Hera," Parrish called as he began to shed his uniform until he was in his boxers.

"I'm in your room," Parrish had heard Hera call back. Before he walked to his room, he checked the thermostat, which read 94 degrees. "It's so fucking hot"

Parrish turned off the heat and turned on the air conditioner.

"You turn the heat back on!" Hera screamed from the bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw Hera wrapped in his sheets, with only her face showing.

"It's hotter in here than outside." Parrish said. Hera scowled at him and tugged at the sheets more. She had adjusted enough for Parrish to see what she was wearing. "You're wearing a turtleneck. Wow."

Hera removed enough blankets on to give him the middle finger.

"I'll run you a bath, I am assuming that's what you came here for,"

"Hurry up, my body temp is getting lower."  
  
Parrish went into bathroom toward the tub, turned on the water and once it was filled, Parrish called Hera.

"It's finished," he said standing. "Turn off the lights when you come in."

"I'm coming," Hera with chattering teeth when she entered the room, flicking off the lights. Parrish glanced at her before he decided to pull out five candles from the underneath the bathroom sink. Hera shed her clothes as got into the tub as Parrish placed the candles around it.

" _Conflabello_ " Parrish whispered causing each of the five candles to kindle.

"Trying to set the mood I see" Hera joked.

"Hush," He smirked. "Plus, you never really needed my help with that."

Hera gave a faint laugh.

"Hands please," he said after pulled over a stool and sat down. Hera put her hands behind her and waited briefly for Parrish to grab her hands. "Ready?"

Hera made a small noise and tightened her grip on Parrish's hands. Both of them took three deep unanimous breathes.

" _Cum industria cum incendium conserva anima coniunctam corpori_ " Parrish spoke. The candles in the room started to flicker and Hera's grip loosened. " _Cum industria cum incendium conserva anima coniunctam corpori_ "

Parrish repeated the spell again until all of the candles in the room had lost its flame. Hera's grip had completely loosened for a couple of minutes; Parrish had let go of Hera's hands and let her head sink into the water.

" _Concalfacio_ ," he said placing his hands on the edge of the tub. Though it was dark he could see the steam rising from the water. Hera's eyes open, showing silver and all of the candles lit up as she sat up.

"You shouldn't have been under that long,"

"I was having a nice little chit-chat with some ghosts," Hera turned around.

"Nice to know, you're still you" Parrish said.

"Jordan, I was serious." she said. "I can't even remember what they said to me. But that's besides the point. You know how I said I made a mistake."

Parrish stood from his seat, grabbed a towel and handed to Hera when she finally got out of the tub.

"What did you do?"

The two of them walked in silence back into Parrish's room; Hera flopped herself onto the bed, stretching her arms and legs. Parrish rolled his eyes, moved Hera's legs to make room for him to lounge on his bed with his back against his headboard.

"What happened?" he asked. Hera spoke into his sheets, giving him a muffled explanation. Hera frowned as she sat up.

"It happened after I worked my third 13 hour shift. You know Derek Hale right?" she asked. Parrish nodded in response. "He was lying on my uncle's table and my uncle and Scott said he wasn't healing the way he should. I could sense that he was slipping, so I used vial of my blood."

"Where is this going?" Parrish asked.

"I used the wrong vial," Hera said. "The one that's still connected to the spirit that's inhabiting my body."

Parrish groaned, set his head against the headboard with a thunk.

"And that's not the worst part is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would think by now that my blood would've been overpowered by his werewolf blood, but no," Hera paused. "There is this strange feeling anytime I am in the room with him. He was able to see past the jumbled mess my spirit is in and saw my wings clearly."

This comment got Parrish's attention, but there was also a sinking feeling that settled in his stomach. The look of his face that Hera read that he knew what she was talking about.

"Which shouldn't even happen because your blood has impaired some of his senses." Parrish said, getting up from the bed. He had left the room for a couple of minutes and returned with a book.

"You still have that thing, shouldn't you have transferred that to your computer?" Hera asked.

"Computers are easily hacked," He told her flipping through the book. "And no one reads unless it's on their phone or computer. Here."

He had found the page he wanted to show her and handed her the book. In silence, Hera's eyes skimmed over the words.

"You're kidding right? I don't even know him," Hera exclaimed. "I can't be bonded to him."

"Well you are," Parrish said. "Three-fold bond doesn't happen often. Before you ask, I can't fix this, the fate has decided."

"Fuck!" Hera shouted, shutting the book closed.

* * *

  
**_2:33 a.m. That same Night_ **

 

It was another balmy night in Beacon Hills when Hera entered the woods. Barefoot, sweaty and anxious, Hera ran toward the sound of a scream. She was asleep until her hands began to burn and a high pitch scream was heard, which lead her to the woods. She never bothered with shoes, considering she had been without shoes for two months before Jordan found her. Hera didn't want to attract attention in case she found something. And she had a feeling she was getting close.  
Hera looked around before jogging to — she didn't know where she was going. She was following a feeling. The more she moved closer to it, Odin would start to whine.

"Shh, Odin," Hera whispered. She walked closer to the pull but stopped when she heard a twig snap. Odin's whining started to get louder then grew to loud, ferocious barking. Hera squinted her eyes until she saw what was in the distance in front of her: a large raven-like animal, hovering over a body with its black beak pecking at it. Hera walked closer to the stump in the middle of the woods, trying to get a closer look, but she knew what the raven-like animal was trying to do and whom it was doing it to.

Another twig snapped and a hand found its way to her shoulder, but with quick reflexes, Hera flipped the person over.

“Scott?”

Scott groaned in pain as Hera helped him to his feet.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“What is it doing?” Scott asked. Hera stayed silent and kept getting closer to the stump. In the raven’s beak was a heart, and the person on the stump was a small girl and her patient, Emma Piouve.

“Scott!”

Both Hera and Scott looked past the stump to see Stiles, who called out to their direction, standing with Lydia. Odin continued his loud barking, bringing their attention back to the raven, which was now transforming. It took on a female human form but still held the wings and black eyes of a raven.

 _“My beautiful Hera, you know you can’t run from me, right?”_ It said. Hera begun to back away covering her ears, muttering for the creature to stop talking. But Scott and Stiles couldn’t hear anything. Lydia looked at Hera; a sense of dread was filling her as she heard the creature speak to Hera.

 _“This little girl is dead because of you. Her innocent blood is burned onto your hands!”_ It screamed. _“Nothing tastes better than defiance!”_

“STOP IT!” Hera shouted.

_"I want what's mine, Hera! I want those wings! I want your soul!"_

"Help her!" Lydia cried at Scott. Scott reached out to pull her away from the stump, but a flash of light struck down, smiting Hera. Lydia, Scott and Stiles covered their eyes as the area around Hera was illuminated, but once the light had dissipated, they could see large white wings from Hera's back and the female figure was gone, but the last words of the creature had lingered.

_"Let them see you, Hera, show them your eyes, mark them with your javelin, mark them with death! Do what you were created to do."_

 

* * *

 

  
Parrish had run through the woods as soon as he saw the bolt of lightning descend from the sky. He could hear Hera's shouting and started to head in the direction. When he got closer, he could her wings, which he shouldn't be able to see. He was able to help suppress her spiritual energy after he helped rescue her. 

"Shit," he said, walking closer to the group of teens, who were surrounding Hera. "Guys, what happened to her?"

"She was struck by lightning and wings appeared," Scott said. "We've been trying to get her to move, but she can't."

"There's also a female raven thing running around Beacon Hills now," Stiles added. "Hera wanted it to stop, whatever it was doing."

"It was taunting her; I could hear it," Lydia spoke. "Telling her to 'mark them with death,' to do what she was created to do."

Parrish knelt down in front of Hera and took her face into his hands. Her eyes were sliver and filled with tears.

"All of you go home; I'll handle this. Take Odin with you," Parrish said in a calm tone. "Hera, listen to me. I need you to concentrate, okay?"

  
The three hesitantly walked away, doing as they were told, taking Odin with them. The trio had made their way back to Stiles' Jeep and sat in silence. Stiles had fumbled with putting his keys in the ignition, but when his placed the key in, he never started the car.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Hera was possessed by spirits, still is, clearly, " Stiles said in a shaky, quiet tone. "She said the spirit in her was something from Norse mythology, but she never told me the name."

"We need to talk to her; maybe she can tell us what the hell that thing was," Scott said. Stiles mumbled something, started the Jeep and headed back to Deaton's house.

  
"Something's wrong," Scott mumbled as Stiles pulled into Deaton's driveway. Derek and Deaton had been waiting for them.

"Something's always wrong," Lydia said as Stiles stopped the car. They could see Derek standing on the steps with Deaton standing behind the screen door.

"Where is she?" Derek asked as the trio approached the front steps. Scott raised his eyebrows, but he knew who Derek was talking about. Lydia and Stiles gave curious looks at Derek before entering Deaton's home.

"Deputy Parrish is with her; he said he would handle it," Scott answered. "Why? We barely even know her. She is still a threat to us."

"She's not, I can't really explain why, but she's not," Derek said.

"Oh yeah, we can totally trust your judgement of women after the last two," Stiles commented sarcastically, replacing Deaton by standing at the door. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Stiles," he said.

"He has a point, Derek," Scott said shrugging. "but we came here to get some answers from her. After everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin translation:  
> Conflabello: light  
> Cum industria cum incendium conserva anima coniunctam corpori: With the energy with the burning fire, keep the soul in the body  
> Concalfacio: heat  
> Side note: the style of Parrish's tub is a iron claw foot tub. And I should update on Saturday or Sunday


	4. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What made this Book of Shadows special? Besides the fact it sounds like trouble," Kira asked. Before Hera could speak, Parrish spoke instead.  
> "They're all different. Each coven has their spells and potions. It's used as a resource for the coven for knowledge and survival."  
> "And you know this how?" Stiles asked.  
> "What do you think?" Parrish taunted.  
> "He's a warlock," Hera said, nudging him in the ribs making him wince. "A Book of Shadows can also contains secrets of the Otherworld."  
> "Like Otherworld, as in spirits?" Lydia asked.  
> "Yes," Hera answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Songs:  
> Birth - 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Paradise Circle - Massive Attack  
> In My Veins - Andrew Belle

The first hour of Hera's arrival with Parrish was crucial: It was clear to the pack, from Parrish's instructions, that Hera needed to be kept warm when he arrived with her in his arms. Her wings still extending from her back, he carefully placed her in Derek's arms — to everyone's confusion. Parrish then asked for Deaton's help with a protection charm and spell for the house — only something a druid and warlock could do. In five minutes, both Parrish and Deaton appeared back into the living room, where Scott, Stiles and Lydia stood around feeling helpless while Derek had gone upstairs with Hera.

"Can someone please just tell us what is happening?" Lydia asked tightly.

"What you saw was a Valravn," Parrish said. "She used to be a witch."

"She is the one who made Hera the way she is," Deaton said. "I don't know all of the details of what happened to my brother and his family, but Hera survived. We're still looking for my other niece, who's missing."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a long night?" Stiles muttered.

 

* * *

 

Hera woke up in a cradle position, with her head not leaning against a pillow but against Derek's chest. Hera slowly blinked and realized how she was positioned on him: her right hand laid on his chest as her other arm was awkwardly cramped between them; she wiggled her fingers and could feel a tingling sensation. Hera started to slowly move away from Derek to avoid waking him up, but she could feel his arm wrapped around her waist, just below her wings. Taking her free arm, she gently moved Derek’s arm from around her. Once she felt like it was safe for her to move off of him, she did, but accidentally hit him in the face with her wing causing him to wake up.

“Sorry,” she groaned. Derek sat up and rubbed his eyes, telling her that it was fine.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her. Hera raised an eyebrow before replying.

“Drained.”

“It’s not too much of a coincidence if I am feeling the same thing right?” he asked her as he shut his eyes again.

“No. Did you feel anything last night?”

Derek opened his eyes again and stared at her, and based on her reaction to his look, he knew she had an explanation.  
“That night I saved your life, I gave you my blood – which you know. I gave you the blood that is currently running through my veins,” Hera rushed, but she knew that he heard everything. “It’s called _conjunctio per tribus_ or bonded by three.”

“I don’t think I like the sound of this,” Derek said, getting up from the bed. “Which means what?”

“It means we’re bonded by mind, body and soul,” Hera said quietly, staring back him. There were a few minutes of silence between them; there was nothing to be said anymore — they could feel both of each other’s emotions. Hera could feel that Derek was angry, yet confused, as Derek felt guilt and tiredness. They could feel each other’s heartbeat, until Scott and Stiles talking outside of Hera’s door interrupted their moment.

"It's noon, Scott, and they still haven't come out of that room since last night," Stiles said. "Do you think-?”

“No Stiles, I don’t,” Scott cut Stiles off and knocked on the door. Both Derek and Hera stared at each other for a few moments more before Derek opened the door.

“We were seeing if you two were awake,” Scott said and then looked at Hera. “Everyone’s downstairs."

“I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Hera told him as Derek pushed passed Scott and Stiles. Hera walked into her bathroom as the best friends exchanged curious looks.

True to her word, Hera walked downstairs 10 minutes after Scott and Stiles knocked on her door. They had looked at her when she reached the first floor and saw the black blanket wrapped around her shoulders, covering her wings. Everyone, including Malia and Kira, had taken up some of the seats on the couch, chairs and a few spots on the floor, but there was an open seat on the couch between Derek and Jordan. Hera internally groaned.

“It’s story time, I’m assuming. Just give me a moment, I am not completely sure where to start,” Hera commented, making her way between Derek and Jordan and sat down. She moved around uncomfortably in her seat, adjusting her wings as best as she could. The group waited patiently as stopped fidgeting in her seat and to gather her thoughts.

“When I was 16, I was training to become an emissary. I was completing a year-long test, it was the last one before you're approved by the community. It’s slightly unusual because you’d complete the test at 18. I was to advise a supernatural group and secure a job as the group’s advisor. I was doing fine until a coven of witches came into town…”

 

* * *

 

Young Hera sat in the timber cabin in the woods, which belonged to a troupe of Elves, the Baequiraes, and the leader of 12 families. He looked to Hera about what to do with the coven of witches that decided to move into their territory and disrupt the charms that they had set up.  
Hera was a little nervous and wished she could ask her parents for advice, but she would handle this on her own — her parents weren’t always going to be there to help her.

“Miss Hera,” the head spoke, breaking her from her thoughts. “Have you been listening? That witch coven has taken several archaic magic Elven gems since they have arrived.”

“I am thinking, Mr. Arlon," Hera said. “It doesn’t make sense with this coven — their symbol is the Eye of Horus; it's a symbol against evil.”

“I don’t care what it means. My brother’s son is gone – the heir to leading our troupe. This is a very serious matter. I can’t stop my brother if he decides to retaliate against these witches.”

“It’s your duty as leader to stop him, if he does something, then it will be harder for me to do my job to get them to leave,” Hera told him.

“I understand you are young Hera, but I think that you should let your father handle this.”  
“Are you doubting me, Mr. Arlon? I’ve been doing this for ten months. I was able to get us through werewolf packs, pixies and others,” Hera said strongly. “I can get us through this.”  
“Fine, but at least let your parents know,” he told her. “Good or evil, witches are powerful and dangerous.”  
Hera nodded and the two of them decided it was time for them to part ways. Hera wanted to talk to the witches but had yet to identify the leader. She knew she needed to find the leader soon before Mr. Arlon's brother does anything.

A couple of days had passed, and Hera had no luck in finding the witch leader. They had concealed themselves with magic that was unfamiliar to her and to Mr. Arlon. His brother was growing antsy, so antsy that he decided to join Mr. Arlon and Hera at their next meeting. By then, Hera had made some headway with the coven in town.

“What can you do? You’re a child!” Nybrar scolded her. Mr. Arlon tried to calm him down, but Hera shrugged it off.

“You shouldn’t be here, Mr. Nybrar. All I need for you to do is to worry about Kynes and the police.”

“That coven took him, Hera,” Nybrar told her. “I know it. The police are barely doing anything.”

“Do you have evidence that they took him?” Hera asked. Nybrar reached into his pocket and pulled out a ruby wrapped in a gold wire and Hera felt her stomach drop. The necklace was something the entire community kept on and never took off. She could see that the chain of the necklace was broken and the gem looked shattered from the inside. “You should give that to the police. They –"

She was cut off by a knock at the door, causing the three of them to look each other. Not many knew about the meeting location, except for the three in the room. Hesitantly, Hera walked to the door and answered it. Three witches, dressed in dark green cloaks, pushed passed Hera and walked into the room.

“I see you’re having the same witch problem,” the leader Crina said when Hera closed the door. “Don’t worry. We’ve been trying to take care of the same thing.”  
“The infamous trinity flower sisters of the Van Der Aart coven,” Hera said. “Nice of you to stop by unannounced. But how can you help us take care of this witch problem?”

“We have our suspicions of who it is, but we cannot confirm.”

“That I can’t help you with. I ask for you to leave town before there are other casualties,” Hera said.

“Is that a threat?” Lan asked.

“It’s not. My job is to maintain the balance here; too much magic will cause unnecessary attention and chaos,” Hera said sternly. “I may be young, but don’t let that cloud your judgment. I am asking peacefully for your coven to leave this town.”

The three witches turned away from Hera, huddling into their own tiny circle and turned back around.

"Who ever they are, they stole from us," Lan said.

"What did they steal?" Hera asked the sister with dark green eyes, Maylis.

"Our Book of Shadows," Crina said. "We can't leave this town without it."

* * *

  
“What made this Book of Shadows special? Besides the fact it sounds like trouble," Kira asked. Before Hera could speak, Parrish spoke instead.

"They're all different. Each coven has their spells and potions. It's used as a resource for the coven for knowledge and survival."

"And you know this how?" Stiles asked.

"What do you think?" Parrish taunted.

"He's a warlock," Hera said, nudging him in the ribs making him wince. "A Book of Shadows can also contains secrets of the Otherworld."

"Like Otherworld, as in spirits?" Lydia asked.

"Yes," Hera answered.

* * *

  
It was the night before Halloween, and everything Hera had fixed started to unravel: The flower sisters found their book with Hera's help, but it was damaged and deemed unreadable. There were also pages missing, but the sisters couldn't figure it out what pages. When the coven decided it was time to leave, Nybrar decided to attack and nearly killed Crina, provoking the coven.

"Why aren't you doing your job?" Lan hissed at Hera, as she waited to meet Mr. Arlon. Startled, Hera turned to see two of the Flower sisters. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Hera asked and walked toward Lan and Maylis. "Where is Crina?"

"Dying!" Maylis screamed. Maylis yanked Hera closer to her with the wave of her hand. Hera was levitating a several feet of off the ground, as she felt like she was being choked. "My sister was attacked by Elven earth magic. The damage is done."

Before Hera could say anything, a blast of green light hit Maylis in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Lan screamed for her sister and Hera fell to the ground with her ankle breaking underneath herself.

"How dare you threaten her!" Arlon had appeared from the shadows of the woods. He rushed over to Hera when Lan tried to retaliate against him, but Arlon wasn't alone — he had brought Nybrar.

"She stays out of this," Arlon spoke helping Hera onto his back. "This is getting too dangerous, Hera. I am taking you back home."

"No, if you stop fighting, we can still figure this out," Hera protested as she wiggled her way off the tall elf's back, causing further damage to her ankle. She managed to stand up but had to lean against a tree for support.

"They hung the body of my son on our sacred ground, drained of all his blood!" Nybrar screamed at her, momentarily facing away from Lan and Maylis. He turned back to them and two dark green blasts left his hand and hit the roots of the trees; they reached up, grabbed the sisters and started to wrap them in its roots. Lan struggled with the roots as she was using magic against Nybrar.

"Nybrar, stop!" Hera screamed. "If your son was drained of his blood then it's dark magic — dark magic uses sacrificial blood. Let them down!"

"There is no proof," Arlon told her, standing behind her. Both Nybrar and Lan started to throw earth magic back and forth. Arlon and Hera ducked a few times to avoid being hit.

"Then there should be no fight!" Hera said. She started to limp away from Arlon and the tree and placed her hand in her pocket for her silver powder and light dust. But she moved too slow and got hit by a dark green blast. It sent her flying back into tree, causing her to hit her head against the three trunk.

"I can't believe I signed up for this crap," Hera said, placing her hand at the back of her head. It was wet and warm with blood. She moved her hand to try to support herself against the tree, and she began to feel dizzy and started to see black spots. She wasn't going to last long standing up, but she still tried to stand anyway, only to blackout a few moments later.

* * *

 

The pack watched Hera shift in her seat, pulling the blanket closer to her to keep it from falling off. She didn't look at any of them, wanting to avoid their eyes.

"Maybe if they stopped.." she mumbled. Hera took a deep breath before she continued, saying that the next few parts were hard for her. A sense of anxiety had laid dormant at the bottom of her stomach; it was something that Derek felt because of her.

"Hera, you can stop if you want." It had been barely a whisper from Derek, but Hera heard it and continued.

 

* * *

  
  
Hera blinked several times before she realized she was at home lying in her room. Groaning, Hera tried to sit up and was met by a sudden feeling of dizziness and the sound of her sister's voice.  
"Mom! Hera is awake!"

Hera stared at her dark blue ceiling until her mom and younger sister were in her line of vision. She couldn't speak yet as he mother smothered her with kisses and her sister called her dad.

"My baby!" she said. "Do you want to sit up?"

Hera mumbled yes, and she was slowly helped into a up-right position, leaning against her white headboard.  
"What happened? How long have I been out? I should be-"

"No, Hera. Your father is handling this," her mom told her with pursed lips. "You've done enough to be officiated as an emissary. Arlon spoke on your behalf to the community."

"There's dark magic going on. I said I would do this, I said I can complete this," Hera whined.

"We want you safe, Hera," she said. "Not to be stupid. This is something for adults, not teenagers."

Hera rolled her eyes, but she knew her mom was right. She had gotten knocked unconscious last time she thought she could handle it.

"How long have I been out?" Hera asked again.

"Most of the day, it's already 8," her mom answered, nodding at the clock that sat on the nightstand. It read ten past 8 p.m. Hera opened her mouth again, but the two heard the screams of her sister. "Em, Marcus! Stay here, Hera!"

Hera watched her mother leave her room and walk down the stairs until she was out of sight, but that didn't last very long. She came back upstairs with her sister who crying and was placed in room and the door shut behind her.

"Emi, what happened?" Hera asked.

"Daddy," she cried. "He’s dead."

"What?" Hera moved away from the headboard and pulled her sister into her arms. Her heart started to pound against her chest wildly.

"I thought heard him in the study when I went to call him, when I went in-" the young girl stuttered and cried harder. "His heart is gone, Hera."

The tingling sensation of tears started to form at the bottom of Hera's eyelids. It scared her because her mom was downstairs, alone. She needed to go downstairs; she knew she should signal for help, but her mother could be in need of her support.

"I'm going to check on mom," Hera said in a shaky tone, releasing her sister. She reached over to her nightstand, pulled open the drawer and took out a white crystal. "This is charmed with Elven magic. It will protect you and keep you from-"

"Hera, don't. Please"

"I'll be fine. I'll come back, Themis," Hera said, wiping the tears from her sister's face. She struggled to stand but guided her sister to her closet, opened the door and moved her clothes out of the way, revealing a small crawl space. The adrenalin rushing through her veins had made the pain of her ankle lessen. Themis started to pull away from Hera's grip, crying silently.

"Hush, Em. Please, don't make this harder."

Hera forced her sister inside but not without placing the necklace on, shutting the opening and the closet door. Before she left her room, she took out a jar of mountain ash and limped out. She shut her bedroom door and entered an overwhelming silence. She hobbled down the stairs and noticed handprints of blood. Hera quickened her pace until she met the landing.

"Mom," Hera whispered in a quivering voice. Hera's heart pounded against her chest, afraid, but hoped her mom was fine. But the voice in the back of her head told her that her mom wasn't fine — it was too silent. She called for her mother again, slowly limping into the study to her father's body. Her dad's body was in the chair, but something didn't seem right. Hera got closer to the body. When she was close enough she could see that the body wasn't real. Was it wax?

"This is some sick joke," Hera said loudly, confidence now exuding from her voice. "Mom! Dad! This isn't funny!"

But she was met by silence again. She frowned and limped quickly from the study into the living room. Empty. Hera limped to the kitchen. Also empty.  
"Honey, this is no joke."

It was soft voice, almost melodic. Hera looked around. There was a hooded female figure standing at the entryway. Hera didn't waste a moment to surround herself with mountain ash. But the figure laughed.

"That's not going to work," she taunted. "You're trying to fight against witches with mountain ash. Hera, I know you're smarter than that."  
Hera frowned.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

The hooded figure took off her covering, letting the fluorescent kitchen light hit her features: pale skin, pointed nose and grey eyes.

"Eris," she answered. "I know you because word gets around of a promising young girl. I sent the werewolves, my familiars and those fucking pixies to keep an eye on you."

"Me?"

"Leda, Cardea. Anyone else here?" Eris asked the two figures who now standing directly behind Hera.

"No. But there is another daughter, from what I have seen in the photos," one said. "Shall we look for her?"

"Let's not, we're wasting time as it is. We'll find another sacrifice before the time comes," Eris said. "Take Hera. I'll burn the other girl to ashes."

"No!" Hera screamed. Her protest didn't last long because one of Eris' accomplices knocked her unconscious.

* * *

  
Hera paused, noticing that Stiles was trying to cover up the fact that he was freezing.

"Sorry, I'm making you cold," she said, standing as she pulled off the blanket. She walked over to him and wrapped the blanket around him. Her wings stretched out momentarily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is this one of your abilities?" Stiles asked, pulling the blanket closer to himself.

"Only with people like us. Everyone else is fine," she said trembling. In the kitchen she put water on to boil for tea. She walked back to the living room to stand at the entryway to continue. They could see that she was crying.

 

* * *

  
Eris, with Leda and Cardea behind her, shook Hera awake. Confused and alarmed, Hera tried to speak, but no sound came out. She also attempted to move from where she was but couldn't, realizing her body was tied to some board.

"Like the voice silencing spell? I think Cardea did a great job on tying you up," Eris asked. The witch with blond hair waved, smiling. "But I want you to watch this. It's going to be nice to see your parents one last time."

Hera struggled against the chains that kept her bound but stopped once she saw her parents upside down, hanging by chains over a large metal washtub. They were awake and crying, staring at Hera. The hope in their eyes was gone, leaving Hera feeling panicked. It was unfamiliar to see them like this, and it hurt.

"They are our sacrifices. Well, yours," Cardea said. "There are things that we need to get from this world. But we can't with possessing powers of the Otherworld."

Tears started to form in Hera's eyes.

"You're going to watch them die. Their blood will be added to our coven's and that poor Elf boy," Leda said. Leda and Cardea walked to her parents, with newly found daggers in their hands. Hera shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her parents be slit at the throat.

"No, my dear Hera. You will watch," Eris said and Hera's eyes were forced open, still blurred by tears. Hera protested, mouthing the words of "please, don't," as she saw the blade go across her parents’ throats.

"You have this spark, Hera," Eris spoke again. She used both of her hands to lower the light in the room and turned to Leda and Cardea. "Let's start girls. Don't fuck this up; we only have one chance."

Hera struggled more with the chains when they started speaking; this is a nightmare she only need to wake up from. The chanting of the three withes got louder and the lights flickered. Hera screamed and screamed as they continued repeating the words, over and over.

"Accept this girl as our medium, using the blood of innocence, magic and love. Accept this spark as our medium, by the power of three with 30 sacrifices."

Three of their hands faced Hera's direction and with their combined power moved the board she was chaired to over the large basin of blood. Hera was still screaming silently as they lowered her. Lower and lower she went, the lights blown out. Hera finally let out a scream as she her face was covered by the sacrificial blood.

* * *

 

The high-pitch whistle of the tea kettle was quickly shut off when Hera moved the kettle from the eye on the stove. She struggled to pour her tea because of her sweaty, shaky hands; a couple of times she almost knocked the cup over until Deaton went into the kitchen to help her. Deaton took both the cup and kettle, placed them aside and pulled her into a hug. They waited in silence for a few minutes, and Scott started to notice Derek rubbing the back of his neck and shoulder blades.

"What's wrong Derek?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," he said, standing, walking out of the living room and into a study area. The pack watched him leave, but he was soon followed by Parrish and Scott. "I said I'm fine."

But to Parrish and Scott, he didn't look fine; his face had turned pale as he leaned into a bookshelf, hunching over in pain.

"You don't look fine, Derek," Scott spoke. "Tell us what's wrong."

Derek shook his head, groaning in pain but that groan soon turned into a growl. Both Scott and Parrish noticed the rapid change in his in appearance — Derek was transforming. Parrish shut the door. The two did their best to calm Derek down, but it wasn't working. Scott had attempted multiple times to use his Alpha eyes to help him change back.

"We need Deaton," Scott finally said as Derek found himself in a corner of the room to keep himself from hurting others. He turned to leave, but Parrish momentarily stopped him.

"No, get Hera."

"Do you really think now is the best time?" Scott asked.

"Yes, it's their bond — I think Derek is experiencing Hera's pain."

"Bond? What bond?"

"Fine, I'll go," Parrish said, ignoring Scott's question, passed the soft speaking teenagers in the living room to Hera. She had been drinking tea carefully with shaky hands.

"You should go into the study," he told her. Almost frowning, she walked to the study and saw Scott speaking to Derek. He had seemingly calmed down since Parrish left the room.

"Scott, can you leave us?" Hera softly asked. The look on Scott's face wanted to protest, but he knew Hera didn't have the energy to argue. Once Scott shut the door behind him, Hera walked over to Derek and sat down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to reveal what Hera is in this chapter, but it got long pretty quickly with her backstory. Chapter 5 I will reveal do that and Hera's relationship with Parrish. Leave comments and let me know what you think. No hate though - then again this is the internet. :|  
> Follow me on Tumblr: | http://xoarisa.tumblr.com/ |for previews of the next chapters. :)


	5. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re going to keep asking until you finish telling them.”  
> “I’m not willing to cross a burned bridge, Derek.”  
> “You’re going to have to. The witch that ruined your life is wondering around Beacon Hills.”  
> Again, silence had filled the car, and Hera looked away from Derek.  
> “What spirit do you have now?” Derek’s voice laced with curiosity.  
> “It’s a Valkyrie spirit, a guardian spirit. In Norse mythos, they take the slain warriors back to Valhalla and chose who die on the battlefield.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life happened. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's shorter than the last one, though. I hope it doesn't take me as long to upload chapter 6. 
> 
> Songs:  
> Bad Dreams - Phantogram  
> The Light - The Album Leaf  
> Retrograde – James Blake  
> 

  
The two of them sat quietly for a couple of minutes before Hera reached for Derek's hand. The flesh-to-flesh contact made Derek pull away, but Hera pulled his hand back.

"I think I read that people with the three-fold bond experience each other's pain," Hera said. She tightened her grip on his hand and began to absorb the pain he was feeling. It was weird for him to be on the receiving end of someone taking pain; in seconds Derek felt himself return back to his fully human form. He glanced over at Hera as she gripped his hand tighter. Her eyes turned bright silver, and the wings ceased to exist physically.

"Pain, funny thing…" she whispered.

"It makes you human," Derek finished. Hera gave weak smile and let go of Derek's hand. Both of them got up from the floor and opened the study door, only to have Scott and Stiles stumble toward them because they were leaning on the door.

"Heyyy, your wings are gone!" Stiles commented.

"Just physically," Hera said. She took Scott and Stiles by their necks and led them back into the living room, with Derek smirking behind her. "Come on, I'm not finished."

The four of them went back into the living room, taking their seat original seats. Hera was about to start when she noticed that Jordan wasn't in sight.

"Where did Jordan go?" she asked, now lying down in his spot.

"He got called into work," Deaton told her, checking his watch. "I actually have to go. I have meeting to get to across town. I'll be back later tonight."  
Hera nodded, looking up at him until he was out of her line of vision. When she heard the front door shut, she continued to stare at the ceiling until she felt ready to speak.

"When I woke up, I didn't feel like myself — felt cramped in my own body," Hera started. "I remember being in a little room in some apartment; I walked out of it and only found Eris. She started to question me about the Otherworld; I didn't know how long I had been unconscious and at that time, I couldn't remember it.

"She started to starve me, until I told her what I saw on the other side. But I didn't remember until three full moons later. It was bits and pieces. Of those bits and pieces, I remember Leda and Cardea dying at my touch. Eris was pleased and she let me eat. But food never filled me up. I was never satisfied."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Well, one night Eris told me — forced me to go out the following full moon, when my hunger was the worst and make skin-to-skin contact with anyone. Each time I did this I felt better, and by the time the sun had come up, I was still hungry. What I didn't know was taking the souls of the people I touched. A Preta is a spirit with insatiable hunger for… anything.

"But all those souls I took were siphoned from me, weakening the Preta spirit enough until it could be stripped from my body. It was soon replaced with another. Most I can't remember because I think she had my memories suppressed. Every once and a while I have dreams of doing terrible things, and I am just hoping they are dreams."

"What other spirits do you remember?" Scott asked.

"Just the three before the one I have now. The next few, I remember when I had the spirit of a succubus, phoenix and a disir. There were some in between those, but it's a blur. During those times, I took advantage of people, damaged them —”

Hera continued on until Stiles interrupted her.

“I’m sorry, what were the three again?”

Hera stared at the ceiling for a few more moments and said the three quickly again. When she tried to continue on, Stiles stopped her again.

“A succubus?” he started and Hera nodded silently when she decided to sit up. “As in a dream seducer of men?”

“Where is this going, Stiles?” Lydia asked.

“No where,” Hera answered quickly, shutting Stiles up. At least for now. “Anyways, I basically ruined people’s lives — I may not had been completely aware of what I’ve done, but I know it was  terrible. But that’s enough for now; I’m exhausted.”

The group lingered around for a few more minutes before they felt like it was time for them to leave. The only person that stayed was Derek because Hera had him on medical house arrest, but she offered him a ride back to his apartment, saying that he seemed be back to normal.

Derek and Hera got in the car in silence, and besides Derek giving her directions and the radio playing softly in the background, so was the car ride. Hera felt as though Derek wanted to say something, but she kept her eyes on the road, not once looking at him. Even though some of her thoughts begged her to. Once they reached the parking deck of his loft, Derek didn’t get out of the car. Hera felt a tug as she was waiting for him to get out of the car.

“Yes?” Hera said, finally looking at him.

“I have a feeling you’re not going to finish telling them,” Derek said.

“I am,” Hera shrugged her shoulders. “It’s tiring. And I don’t want to make you re-live my tragic-ass past.”

“They’re going to keep asking until you finish telling them.”

“I’m not willing to cross a burned bridge, Derek.”

“You’re going to have to. The witch that ruined your life is wondering around Beacon Hills.”

Again, silence had filled the car, and Hera looked away from Derek.

“What spirit do you have now?” Derek’s voice laced with curiosity.

“It’s a Valkyrie spirit, a guardian spirit. In Norse mythos, they take the slain warriors back to Valhalla and chose who die on the battlefield.”

“And in real life?”

“I can keep premature deaths from happening, like you. If needed, I can make sure death comes sooner rather than later, and I have this thing with lightening and thunder,” Hera answered and looked back at him, glaring. “Are you going to get out of my car now?”

Hera pressed the unlock button on her car several times, just to make sure Derek got the point; it had only annoyed him, and in turn Hera received a scowl.

“Will you be fine getting back?” he asked. But it was only because of this new feeling he was getting and what he noticed; he could feel her confusion and fear, but it had been was mostly fear because her hands had been were gripping the wheel tightly. Like she had been trying to hold on desperately to something.

“I could lie,” Hera commented. “But there’s no point in that, you already know.”

Derek got out of the car hesitantly, and once he closed the door, Hera started her car again and headed back to her uncle’s house. She had made it halfway to the house when she pulled over to the side of the road, trying to recollect her thoughts and nerves. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes momentarily. It was a moment of peace that she needed to try and recover from thinking about the past. When she felt like she was ready to continue to drive, she did but not before noticing a raven in her rearview mirror. Like it was watching her. Hera drove quickly back to her uncle’s, occasionally checking for any ravens nearby when she had stopped at red lights. But once she pulled into the driveway, she parked by a motorcycle and behind a silver Malibu.

“Great, we have visitors,” she said bitterly getting out of the car and heading into the house. Braeden, her aunt Marin and uncle had been sitting in the living room, talking.

“Good, you’re back,” Alan said.

“You were meeting _them_ , weren’t you?” Hera asked. “No offense, Braeden.”

“None taken,” Braeden smirked.

“Just sit down, Hera,” Alan said. Hera took off her shoes at the door and sat down on in chair across from Marin and Braeden. “And the meetings haven’t been with just us. The Awen council has decided they would help look for your sister, in exchange for you to take back your status as emissary.”

“No,” Hera said firmly.

“No? Hera, we finally have the resources to look for Themis, and you’re saying no,” Alan said in disbelief.

“Yes, no. I didn’t come here just to play doctor to the people of Beacon Hills because some kids decide to awake the power of that fucking tree,” Hera told them. “I don’t want to resume my position as emissary. Remember, the council left me on my own.”

“Well since you’re have another incentive to stay, you’re going to take this deal,” Marin said sharply.

“How do you even know about that?” Hera asked, now standing up and starting to pace behind the chairs.

“Me,” Braeden spoke up finally. “It’s good for you to stay here.”

“It’s not. A little girl is dead because of Eris.”

“Then what are you going to do, Hera? You can’t just leave, she will follow you or decide to wreck havoc here in Beacon Hills,” Alan said calmly. “You have everything you need here for you to get back to normal.”

“Hera, sit down,” Marin said. “Your pacing is not helping. I know you’re afraid —”

“I am fucking terrified,” she said. Hera was going to continue but the vibration of her phone in her pocket stopped her. It was the hospital calling; Hera let out a frustrated sigh before she answered her phone.

"Hello, yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes," Hera hung up and looked back at the three. "I'm not doing it. That's final."

Hera walked out the living and went upstairs to change into slacks and a button shirt. When she went back downstairs, only Braeden and her uncle remained seated, talking.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Hera said and left the house frowning.

She noticed her aunt was sitting in the car. Hera stood on the porch for a few moments before making her way over to her car and got in. "Get out."

"Just start the car, Hera. We need to talk anyways," Marin told her.

"About how you left me to fend for myself after I freed myself from Eris?" Hera commented bitterly, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. "Then only to find me to tell me I have been removed from the emissary list, after I worked so hard and suffered."

  
"I don't regret what I did, Hera," Marin started. "What could you have done in your position? Our job is to maintain balance, not destroy it, whether it was you or not."

"How could you think that it was me?" Hera gripped the steering wheel as they came to a hard stop at the light. "How? Why would I kill my parents? Why would I kill all those people who were just innocents?"

"Because when you're with those that don't care about the balance, you have to do things that are not morally correct."

Hera silently drove all the way to the hospital for the rest of the way, ignoring Marin. Luckily, Marin wasn't too keen on small talk. When they got to the hospital, Hera quickly got out of the car, with Marin doing the same. Hera tossed her the keys.

"You can leave now," she said, but Marin tossed them back.

"I'm coming with you, we're not finished talking," Marin said. Hera walked through the parking garage with her aunt in silence until they reached her office.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hera asked. She started to get ready as she waited for Marin to speak.

"Since Scott has his own pack, he needs an emissary," Marin spoke. Hera paused momentarily while pulling on her white lab coat. "They want you to train Stiles."

 

* * *

 

"Derek, we know you're there," Scott said from the other side of the loft door. "We need to talk."

"Shouldn't we just go in? Last time we just walked in," Malia suggested, reaching past Scott to open the door, but he stopped her.

"She has a point Scott," Stiles commented. "Think of how many times everyone has broken into this loft to attack or threaten Derek."

Scott rolled his eyes and went to open the door, but Derek had beaten him to it and let them in.

"What do want?" Derek asked, as the five teens took a seat in the living room area of the loft.

"To talk about Hera and that bond thing Parrish mentioned," Scott told him.

"I barely know anything about that," Derek said. "Except that she called it a three-fold bond."

"And that means what?" Lydia asked.

"We're connected by mind, body and soul," Derek said, not looking at the group. He wanted to avoid their looks of curiosity or confusion. He made his way to his small kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the barely full fridge.

“And are you sure she’s not really good at deception, like Jennifer or Kate,” Stiles commented sarcastically.

“I’m completely sure,” Derek told them walking back into the living area and leaned against the table near the window. “But I think there’s something else that she’s not telling us.”

“Like the fact that she never finished her story,” Malia said.

“No, something else,” Derek told them.

Silence fell among them for a few moments until Stiles made a noise, startled by his phone. Strange, it was a call coming from the hospital.

“What is it?” Malia asked.

“It’s the hospital,” he said, answering it. “Hello. Who is this? Oh. Uh. Okay. I’ll bring him.”

Once he hung up he stared at it for a few moments until Malia shook him out of his trance.

“That was Marin — our school counselor.” Stiles said.

“What did she want?” Scott asked.

“For me and you to go to the hospital,” Stiles said standing up. “She said Hera wanted to speak with us.”

“Good. If you’re leaving, take everyone else with you,” Derek commented. “I’m starting to get a headache.”

Scott frowned and asked if it was normal for werewolves to get headaches.

“No. It’s not,” Derek answered.

 

* * *

 

Hera had seen two child patients as she felt the slight throbbing pain of an oncoming headache. It was her aunt’s fault: calling Stiles and telling him to bring Scott when he came to hospital. Marin forced her to accept the deal to resume her position as an emissary and train Stiles, threatening her with her previous relationship with Jordan.

Hera was walking through the hall when Melissa stopped her.

“You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep,” Melissa commented. Hera gave a tired smile and noted the tired bags under the nurse’s eyes.

“I can say the same for you,” Hera said.

“Bills are stacking up,” Melissa told her. “What’s your excuse?”

Hera was tempted to say her nightmares but refrained herself from it.

“There’s been so much howling, I thought there were no wolves in California,” Hera said instead, and Melissa forced a laugh.

“That’s a good one,” She said.

“Well, I need to get back to my office — my aunt decided she’d spend some time with me,” Hera said.

They went their own separate way after deciding that they would meet in the cafeteria for their nighttime lunch. Once Hera got to her office, her aunt, Scott and Stiles were standing, waiting for her.

“Will you leave now?” Hera asked her aunt.

“Yeah. Braeden will come and get you when you’re off,” Marin told her and took her leave, closing the door behind her.

“So — ”

Stiles started to speak, but Hera had shushed him as she took off her white lab coat. She walked around them to her desk and sat down. The two watch her go through the drawers of her desk and pull out a small white bottle.

“I’m getting a headache,” She said, opening the bottle. The boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows. “What’s with the look?”

“When we were leaving, Derek was getting a headache,” Scott told her. “But what did you call us here for?”

Hera twisted her face as she swallowed two pills.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “She called you. I didn’t. I'm being forced into this.”

“Forced?” Stiles started, but Hera cut him off again, frustrating Stiles.

“Scott meet your emissary-in-training, Stiles. Stiles meet Scott, true alpha of Beacon Hills,” Hera told them. “Stiles, I’m training you to be an emissary.”

“I’m sorry, what, why?” Stiles asked, thankful she didn’t cut him off.

“To protect my friend,” Hera said. She was going to continue, but she had got a page to go to the emergency room. She cursed again and stood up. “You start tonight, Stiles. I need you to write what you remember from being possessed and get my book from Parrish.”

 

Both Scott and Stiles couldn’t protest because Hera left so quickly. They stood in the office for a few more moments, trying to process what just happened. Scott had turned to leave but Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm.

“What do you think she keeps here?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Scott said, watching Stiles walk behind Hera’s desk.

“When have we ever got caught, Scott?” Stiles retorted. “We’ve been close, but we haven’t got caught. Now we can learn what she’s hiding.”

Scott rolled his eyes, watching Stiles try and open the desk drawers. But luck wasn’t on Stiles’ side because all the ones he tugged were locked.

“See?” Scott was going to continue, but Stiles had finally opened the middle drawer of the desk. Scott walked around the desk to see what was in it; it wasn’t much — just Hera’s phone, an envelope and a notepad.

“I’m sure she keeps her phone locked,” Scott said.

“But she didn’t keep the envelope sealed or keep the notepad hidden,” Stiles told his best friend, shoving the envelope in Scott's hands as he filed through the pages of the notebook, until he found a list of names.

 

_Odin - 2_  
_Jordan Parrish – 4_  
_Uncle Al - 1_  
_~~Emma Piouve -1~~ → Eris_  
_Derek Hale – 1?_

Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture of the list and continued to look through.

“Look, Stiles,” Scott said, showing him one of the photos. It was of Parrish kissing Hera, pulling off her shirt. The next photo Scott showed next, it was easier to tell that Hera had been around their age when it was taken.

“Blackmail? She said she was trying to protect her friend,” Scott deduced. “Parrish is her only friend in town.”

“It could be, but here’s a list of names she wrote down,” Stiles showed Scott. “I couldn’t find anything else in the notebook.”

“Let’s go, we need to talk to the pack about this,” Scott said, leaving the office with Stiles following behind him.

As they were leaving the hospital, two paramedics with a small group of people following behind passed them, but as one of the groups passed, Stiles stopped. There it was again, the suffocating, cold feeling he had when he passed Hera a few days ago at the station. But there was something off about it.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Scott said, shaking him. “What’s wrong?”

“You know how I told about that time Hera passed me in the station when she was leaving,” Stiles said. Scott nodded. “I just got that similar feeling, but this one…this one, worries me.”

“How?”

“Like we should go find Hera, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I didn't reveal all that is to Hera and Jordan's relationship. I will soon, don't worry. By soon I mean, next chapter. And more interaction between Hera and Derek - I don't want to rush it because they've only known each other for several days. By next chapter, I should have an idea of how long this is going to be.  
> Don't forget to share and follow me on tumblr. http://xoarisa.tumblr.com/ | for previews of the next chapters.


	6. Misguided Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing monthly updates from now on. Be sure to check back by Oct. 5 for chapter 7.  
> Playlist:  
> Awake my Soul - Mumford & Sons  
> Stand Down - Little Mix  
> Take a Fall for me – James Blake  
> Misguided Ghosts – Paramore

_**Part 1** _

* * *

 

 

As soon as Scott and Stiles started to head toward the emergency area, the lights went off, but the generator had come on quickly after — though they began flickering a minute after Scott and Stiles had turned on. These lights weren't going to last long at all. The rush of the available nurses, assistants and doctors started to scramble to make calls to other hospitals.

"Scott," Stiles said moving out of the way as a nurse rushed passed them. "We need to find her. Are you catching her scent?"

"She doesn't have one, Stiles," Scott told him in a concerned tone. "Check the emergency room, and I'll check upstairs. Be careful."

Stiles nodded.

 

It didn’t take Stiles long to reach the emergency room from Hera’s office. Luckily, she was still there but busy helping the patients, moving them out of the room.

“Hera!” Stiles called out. Seeing him, Hera told a near-by nurse to take over for a few minutes.

“What are you still doing here?” she asked him.

“I got that feeling again….” Stiles paused.

“What feeling?”

“That suffocating, cold feeling,” he told her. “I don’t know who it was when they passed me, but they’re here.”

“Is Scott still here?” Hera asked him and he nodded in response. “I’ll help you find him, then you two have to leave.”

“Doctor Deaton! There’s an emergency in the children’s wing; one of your patients isn’t leaving the room!” a nurse called out.

“How hard is it to move a child?” Hera asked frustratedly. “Just make sure everyone evacuates this floor.”

Hera motioned for Stiles to follow her as the nurse left the room. The two walked in silence while the lights continued to flicker. Once they reached the children’s wing, they could see a nurse standing outside the door, waiting for Hera.

“She said she wanted to see you,” the nurse said. “And she insisted that she would only speak to you and wouldn’t let us get close to her.”

“You couldn’t just trick her or something? Go help downstairs,” Hera told the nurse in a harsh whisper. “Stiles, stay here.”

The nurse nodded and left as Hera went inside the patient’s room. Stiles took out his phone and texted Scott that he was with Hera. A few seconds later, Scott messaged back asking where. Stiles turned around to get a look at door number and noticed the name beneath it.

“Hera!” Stiles shouted, but the door had slammed shut and the lights went out. Stiles pushed his body against the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was about to take out his phone when he heard Scott call his name.

“Stiles, what happened?” Scott asked when he got closer.

“The door. Won’t. Open.” Stiles said as he hit his shoulder against the door. “Look at the name, Scott.”

**Emma Piouve**

Hera struggled with the door after it shut behind her. She jiggled the door handled several times; though it wasn’t locked, it wouldn’t open. A small panic filled her; the air in the room had gotten colder, so cold that she started to see small cloud of air when she exhaled.

“Fuck,” she whispered, shivering.

“Do you know what I want, Hera?” the ‘girl’ asked.

“Eris, leave that girl’s body,” Hera turned around to face the small child.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m borrowing it — I promise to leave her decaying body here,” Eris projected using the voice of Emma.

“What do you want?” Hera asked. She was hoping to get to the point — she didn’t want to stare at the body of some innocent girl.

“Where’s the book? The book you stole from me,” Eris said. Emma’s body moved forward, closer to Hera standing at the door. “WHERE IS IT!?”

“I burned it.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know when you’re lying. Remember, Emma had a piece of you in her,” Eris told her and got closer.

“Leave. Her. Body.” Hera said. Her back was against the door, and Emma’s body started to levitate, her once hazel eyes turned black and the once pretty face was glaring at her. Hera didn’t want this.

“TELL ME!” Eris screamed. Hera bit her bottom lip and frowned. With the girl’s body in front of her, it was making her nervous. The fear of Eris controlling Emma’s body was starting to overwhelm her senses, but she started to feel Valkyrie take control — fighting the fear.

Eris smirked.

“You think that because you have a new spirit in you that I can’t control you like before?” Eris said. “You think that if you flash your silver eyes at me, you will scare me.”

“I’ll tell you, just leave her body,” Hera said strongly. “Let her be at peace.”

“Tell me then and I’ll let her go…” Eris told her.

“It’s somewhere you can’t go — somewhere we can’t go without a tether,” Hera answered. The look on Emma’s face showed no emotion, but the look in the dead girl’s eyes was fury.

“You think trapping it in the Otherworld will keep me from it,” Eris said.

“I told you, now leave her.”

Emma’s body stopped levitating and walked over to the window.

“I’ll leave, but her soul is mine.”

Emma’s body collapsed onto the floor. Hera exhaled and slowly walked over to the body. She wanted to be sure that Eris had left Emma’s body. Hera knelt down and stared at the now empty shell. She wanted to reach out and touch the girl’s face, but she didn’t want to feel the coldness from the lifeless body. The guilt that she suppressed from that night was starting to surface; her stomach felt like it was in knots, her throat was dry, as tears left her eyes.

The door had finally swung open, both Scott and Stiles stumbling inside.

“Hera?” Scott spoke. Scott looked at Stiles and gave a slight nod. The boys started walking over to her, and she raised her hand behind her to stop them.

“I’m fine,” Hera’s voice cracked. “Just go home now.”

“Eris is still out there,” Scott commented. “We can do something.”

“No,” Hera hesitantly reached out, picked up Emma’s body and turned around. “I can’t have you meddling in my mess. Go home. Please.”

 

* * *

 

Derek tossed and turned in his bed for 30 minutes before he knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight; the headache from earlier grew worse, and he was starting to feel anxious. There was no reason why he felt like this — it was the middle of the night and he hadn’t done much since the pack left his apartment.

Derek got out of bed slowly; earlier he realized that any type of quick movement made his headache worse. He walked from the bedroom area to fridge to take out bottled water. He twisted the cap open as he walked into the middle of the living room, pausing to take a sip but stopped when noticed the black bird sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

Derek took a sip and walked out to the balcony. The bird kept staring at Derek, until it screeched making him drop the water bottle and cover his ears. The call of the black bird made his ears ring and the headache worse. He was also starting to feel his claws protrude from his fingers as he made his way back into the loft to his bed. When he looked back up, the black bird was gone. He began to fade in and out of consciousness when heard  her voice.

 

_This is my fault…_

_I can’t be here anymore; I’m putting them in danger._

_I can't do this, I can't do this, I..._

_I'll just, just..._

_But I can't let them suffer like everyone, like Emma..._

 

Listening to the voice was starting to become harder, his shift was getting hard to control because of the panic he was feeling, and he could barely stay awake.

 

_What am I going to do?_

 

Derek could still feel the panic, but he could also feel that holding it together wasn't going to last long. He rolled over onto his side to face the door, wrapped his arms around his chest, his claws digging into his sides. Whatever was happening to him was becoming more painful.

 

‘ _Alpha, beta, omega_ ,’ Derek thought, hoping to regain some control of his emotions and shift. He continued to chant those words until finally he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

That night at the hospital was a long one for Hera. Her fear from earlier in her shift never went away. As soon as it was over, Hera walked out of the hospital and kept walking. If it led out of Beacon Hills, she wasn’t sure how she’d feel. The sun had already come up, and the birds were chirping loudly when Hera felt like she should stop. She looked around and noticed that she was in downtown. Standing in front of Derek’s apartment building. Hera sighed loudly before proceeding to into the building, but there was a moment of hesitation as she was standing in the lobby.

“What am I doing here?” Hera asked herself. She thought about turning around, but her body wouldn’t comply and she started to feel exhausted. Hera dragged her feet toward Derek’s door, where the tug was guiding her. Once she reached the door, she knocked on it and waited for a few minutes for it to open.

 

Derek stuck his head out of the shower after he heard a knock. Quickly, he stepped out, dried himself off, pulled on a pair of sweats and answered the door. He was surprised to see that it was Hera on the other side.

“You look tired,” Hera commented.

“You look worse,” Derek raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for showing up unannounced, but I just walked here,” Hera started. “I've already tried walking out of the building, but..."

"But what?" Derek asked, cutting her off. Hera pursed her lips before she continued.

"But, my body wouldn't let me. I think it has to do with the bond thing," Hera explained. "Now, are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah," Derek said, turning around, and he started walking back toward his bed as Hera just stood at the doorway taking note of the triskelion tattoo on Derek’s back. Derek glanced back at her, confused on why she hadn’t moved from the door.

"Alpha, beta, omega," Hera whispered. She walked in, sliding the door closed behind her. "Last night, I heard you..."

"What is happening to us, Hera?" Derek asked.

"I don't know for sure," Hera started. "Maybe it's another effect of bond -- I haven’t had a chance to research what’s happening to us. Scott and Stiles told me you had a headache last night. My headache got worse last night after...."

"After what?" Derek said, hoping she would continue.

"After Eris showed up, possessing Emma's body," Hera finished. “What did you hear?”

"Everything. You were panicking," he answered. The was a long pause of silence before Derek spoke.

"And I don't think you running away would be best for any of us."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and sat down while Derek took a shirt and pulled it on. Sitting down on the couch made her feel the sudden rush of sleepiness, making her eyes droop.

"Hera, you can sleep my bed if you want," he told her as she had dozed off. She mumbled something incoherent and laid her head on the armrest and stretched out on the couch with her shoes still on. He went over to her and pulled off her shoes. Derek placed them underneath the table and went back to the bedroom area, starting to feel sleepy himself.

Six hours passed before Braeden decided she might actually need help looking for Hera. Marin told her when Hera was finished with work, but when she went to the hospital the nurses left over from night shift said they saw Hera leave with her lab coat on. Again.

Braeden pulled into the animal clinic parking lot, and with luck the infamous blue Jeep and motorcycle were already there. She walked in the clinic and into the back, where the entire pack was standing around the table.

"Good, you dorks are here," Braeden said. The group gave a her a quick glance before returning their attention back to the table. "What are you guys looking at?"

She got closer to the table to see that they were looking at a raven.  

"Is it dead?"

"Yeah, it's just...." Stiles paused. Braeden raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to continue, but Deaton did it for him.

"It's a special raven from the otherworld. We had Parrish confirm it."

"I have memories from the nogitsune talking about a raven, that it's insatiable," Stiles said uneasily, clearly uncomfortable.  "I think this one has followed me the day after Hera's patient died. Malia found it lying at my window."

"I'm actually looking for Hera," Braeden started. "The sooner we find her, the better."

"She doesn't have a scent," Scott told her. "It will take hours to find her."

"The nurses said she still had her lab coat on. Maybe that has something on it."  

 

After a couple of more hours of searching, the pack and Breaden still hadn't had any luck. All of trails that led away from the hospital ended up back at the hospital.

"How could it be this hard to find someone," Lydia complained, getting out of the Jeep.

"Have we called Parrish and asked him to help?" Malia suggested.

"Yeah, he's working and he said he'd call if she showed up," Braeden said.

"Maybe we ask Derek for help, he has been missing from this whole thing," Stiles said. "They are bonded or whatever."

With Braeden, the pack headed toward Derek's loft downtown. Once they were at the door, Scott knocked on it.

"Did you tell him we were coming over?" Kira asked.

"I texted him," Scott answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You always say he never answers," Stiles commented, giving the door another knock.

"Maybe he's not home," Lydia said.

"No,  he's here," Scott told them. "Did you bring it Stiles?"

"Bring what?" Lydia asked. Stile turned to the girls and grinned, showing them a small silver key. Lydia rolled her eyes and he turned back around to unlock the door. Once the door was open, they saw Derek kneeling in front of Hera with his hand on her face. The group heard him whisper her name; he was too absorbed in what was happening to Hera to notice the group enter his loft.

“Derek, what’s wrong with her?” Braeden demanded walking over to the two. Close up, Braeden saw Hera’s eyes glow silver, glazed over, not really focusing on anything.

“She’s been like this for too long,” Derek said. “I woke her up when she was having a nightmare, but she's still in a trance. I can get a few responses, but only in Latin."

Lydia stepped forward from the group and stood next to Braeden.

"What has she said so far?" Lydia asked.

" _Corvous, scintilla, clamor_ ," Derek responded.

"Raven, spark and scream," Lydia mumbled.

Hera moved to look at Lydia, causing chills to run up her spine.

"She needs you to scream Lydia," Derek told her.

"What? How do you know that?"

"She keeps saying your name and _clamor_ , I think it will break her out of the trance."

"Derek, we don't hear anything," Scott said.  Derek finally noticed the confused, questioning looks they were all giving him now.

"Just scream, Lydia," Malia said.

“My powers don’t work like that, Malia,” Lydia said while turning to scold her. Lydia moved closer to Derek and sat down across from Hera, who was still looking at her. Hera gave a slight reach toward Lydia, but she flinched away. In a swift motion, Hera took Lydia’s hand and Lydia screamed. Everyone in the room covered their ears as the banshee wailed loudly.

After a minute of Lydia’s scream, she stopped and everyone relaxed after a little; Hera removed her hand from Lydia’s and pulled something from her mouth. It was a metal arrowhead, with an ‘A’ etched into it. A quick sight of this, Hera kept her hand tightly around the arrowhead to keep it from being seen from the others.

“Sorry, Lydia,” Hera apologized hoarsely.

“So, are you going to explain what the hell that was?” Stiles asked.

“Well, when you’re a medium -- even with a spirit occupying a part of you, you can still get pulled back into the Otherworld,” Hera explained. “They like to give warnings to me. They pull me in while I sleep. It’s when the mind is most vulnerable.”

"How did you get Lydia to scream?" Stiles asked.

“Easy,” Hera said. “I got her to predict my death.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Uncomfortable silence filled the room after Hera’s proclamation. Funny enough, this was the first time she said that aloud. The longer the Valkyrie stayed in her body with missing pieces of her spirit outside of her body, it was taking years off her life expectancy.

“Well, I came all the way here to find you, Hera,” Braeden said. “We need to talk.”

Hera nodded and used Derek’s shoulder as support to stand, but turned to the pack.

“Is there something you guys needed from me?” she asked.

"It's about the raven I found outside of Stiles' window," Malia answered.

Hera rolled her eyes. She was feeling even more exhausted than earlier.

_She needs her space right now. She's feeling way too tired for this. I'm feeling way too tired for this._

Hera stepped around Derek, still using him as support in fear of falling over. Her legs were beginning to feel like jelly the longer she stood.

"It's just a raven. A bird. You'll be fine," Hera said to Stiles. She was lying, but this was something she couldn't deal with right now.

"Parrish said it's from the Otherworld, Hera," Braeden said softly and crossed her arms.

Hera moved back to her spot on the couch, finally removing her hand from Derek's shoulder. She placed her hands over her face as she sat back.

_This is becoming the worst day ever._

Without hesitation, Derek stood from his spot as he felt a wash of emotions from Hera.

"She needs some space," he told the pack.

"We need answers, Derek," Scott said. "Why was there a raven outside of Stiles' window?"

"She doesn't know, Scott," Derek retorted. "She doesn't know every answer to all of your questions."

_He doesn't have to do this._

_I know I don’t have to…_

"How can you trust her so easily?" Kira asked.

"That's a complicated answer," he told them.

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask. There are things at play that I haven't figured out," Hera said, finally speaking up. “Give me three days. I need some room to breath, I need to clear my head.”

The pack looked at each other briefly and the tension in the air started to dissipate. Derek started to dismiss the pack out of his loft, taking the key Stiles used before shutting the door on them. When Derek turned around from locking the door, he realized that Braeden was standing across from Hera on the couch. Hera took a deep breath and gave Braeden a look. Braeden raised her eyebrows and  reached into her leather jacket pocket.

“I came to give you this,” she pulled a slim white paper out of her pocket. Hera reached out and took it; once Hera looked it over, Derek spoke up.

“What is that?” he asked.

“It’s a list of names,” Hera answered looking at him, but turned her attention back to Braeden. “Who gave you this?”

“No one.” Braeden told her. “Look, I have to go.”

Hera looked back over the names again with a frown and placed the piece of paper on the table. Derek walked over to the table and picked up the paper.

 

_Peter H._

_Jackson W._

_Isaac L._

_Cora H._

_Themis S._

_Lucas H._

_Liliana H._

_Asar H._

 

Derek turned the tiny paper over and looked at Hera.

“Just a list of names, it’s more than that isn’t it?” he asked her. Hera nodded and stood from her spot on the couch. “I just don’t recognize the last four names on the list.”

“Themis is my sister,” Hera said as she shoved her feet into her tennis shoes. “I’m not sure about the other three, but they’re important to you.”

“Then why is your sister’s name is on the list?”  Derek asked. “And I haven’t talked to Jackson or Isaac since they both left for Europe.”

“Maybe she becomes your emissary,” Hera stepped in front of him. “I don’t know. These types of messages from Braeden aren’t meant to be taken seriously. She used to have these episodes where she wakes up in the middle of the night and write or draw things on the wall.”

Derek raised his eyebrows.

“She wrote that before Deucalion nearly ripped her throat out.”

“And how do you know that?”

Hera turned Derek’s hand over to show the blank back, but moved one of his fingers out of the way. It was covering a date from a year and a half ago.

“Nothing about this seems right,” Derek said folding the paper back up and handing it to her. “She gave this to you.”

Hera looked back down at the paper Derek was trying to give back.  

 _I can’t take it back,_ Hera thought to him.

 _Why not? It’s a piece of paper,_  Derek responded back.

_Because I can’t._

_So, this paper is more than just some joke from Braeden?_

_It could be, I just…. I just don’t want the paper_

“Is there a reason you two are just standing there staring into each other’s eyes?”  

Hera and Derek were startled out of their trance and noticed Peter standing a little ways away from the loft’s sliding door. Hera moved her hand from Derek’s and took a couple of steps back; they were standing toe-to-toe, communicating to each other with their thoughts. Again.

“Derek, are you going to introduce me to your new guest?” Peter asked, now standing closer to both of them. Peter gave Hera a tight smile but that faded quickly. “You’re not like any of the other girls Derek has brought home. You don’t have a scent.”

“I’ll see you later Derek,” Hera said. Hera turned to grab her white doctor’s coat and keys from Derek’s coffee table, but Peter took hold of Hera’s arm. Hera snatched her arm from his somewhat tight grip. Peter smirked and went to reach for Hera again, but as soon as Peter reached out, Derek quickly took hold of Peter’s outstretched arm.

“You shouldn’t do that, Peter,” Derek said. Hera quickly shuffled out of the apartment and mentally thanked Derek, shutting the door behind her.

 _You’re welcome._ Derek thought in response.

“And you shouldn’t get so attached to a stranger, Derek,” Peter said. Derek let go of grip on his uncle and shoved the piece of paper in pocket. “Who is she?”

“Hera and she’s just a doctor”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is next! Leave Kudos and comments. Thanks


	7. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Parrish said. Derek held his hand up as for his greeting. “What did you want to speak to me about?”
> 
> “Hera,” Derek said simply. “And this bond thing.”
> 
> Parrish pressed his lips together.
> 
> “Right, but as a warning I only know a little bit -- the basics,” Parrish said. He dumped his bag down to the ground.
> 
> “How does it work -- the connection?” Derek asked, crossing his arms.
> 
> “Traditionally, it’s between those of the same supernatural group. Normally when the conditions are right,” Parrish explained.
> 
> “Conditions?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 6.1  
> Playlist continued:  
> Up in Flames - Ruelle  
> Bad Things - Snoh Aalegra

_**Chapter 6 | Part 2** _

 

* * *

 

 

On the second day of her three-day breather from the pack, Hera walked out from Jordan’s apartment with a leather-bound book in her arms. Jordan told her that her answers about what was happening between her and Derek were in the book he told her about. After hours of reading after her 12-hour shift from the hospital, she couldn’t find a damn thing.

Tired, Hera made her way to her car in the parking garage, but when she entered the garage, she noticed Stiles’ Jeep behind her car. Hera rolled her eyes. She could tell that Stiles had fallen asleep waiting for her to come back from Jordan’s apartment. She unlocked the door to her Audi, tossed the book into the passenger seat, shut the door and made her way to the driver side of the Jeep. Hera sighed and pounded on the glass window waking Stiles up. He looked at Hera and gave a guilty smile and wave.

“Roll down the window, Stiles,” Hera told him. Once he did, Hera reached in and flicked his ear. “Why have you been following me? Since I left for my shift for work yesterday?”

Stiles rubbed his ear before he responded.

“You said you would train me,” Stiles answered. Hera’s eyebrows turned in. “And I was curious.”

“I’ll train you once I get the right items,” Hera told him. “The emissary council is supposed to send along what I need for you. It should be in a few days or so. But go home, Stiles.”

Stiles drummed his fingers on his wheel before moving his car out of the way, pulling off around the corner to turn around. Hera rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her car. She got in and started to back out when she saw large figure covered in bones and animal skin blocking her path. Hera felt her stomach drop when a someone jumped onto the hood of her car. The blue hue of the person’s skin made her glad she wasn’t getting another visit from Eris. The creature jumped from her hood and made her way to Hera’s driver side and yanked the door off. The person pulled Hera out of the car, dislocating her shoulder. Hera cried out and she was pushed against her car, with the female’s hand around her neck.

 _“_ Do you know how hard it is to find someone without a scent?” she asked Hera.

“A jaguar shapeshifter,” Hera said between her teeth. “So who sent you?”

Kate gave a laugh and dug her claws into Hera’s side, causing her to cry out.

“No one. You ruined my plans for Derek Hale,”

Kate released her grip from Hera’s neck and threw her against Stiles’ oncoming Jeep.

Stiles halted the brakes of the Jeep as Hera made impact to his driver’s side with a crunch. Just a few feet away he saw Kate and a berserker. Stiles forced his door open which Hera used for support to stand up. Stiles moved under Hera’s arm to support her and chill ran through his body. It was like he was being dunked into a basin of cold water again. Dizziness overtook Stiles’ balance and he felt his back against his Jeep.

The heavy footsteps of the berserker came toward Hera quicker than she thought it would. Still leaning against his Jeep, Stiles saw the berserker take a swing at Hera and stop. He didn’t know what she did, but Stiles felt his body get colder. In a swift motion, Hera took the berserker’s arm that had stopped in mid-motion and flipped it over to its back. Kate growled and rushed at Hera. Kate swiped at Hera many times as Hera did her best to block them, but some hits had been successful. From where Stiles was, it just look as though, Hera was just avoiding Kate’s hits. Stiles frowned. Why wasn’t she fighting back? She could easily flip a massive creature over, incapacitating it but not make a move to the were-jaguar attacking her. Kate took a few more swipes but this time Hera grabbed Kate’s jacket and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear.

Stiles couldn’t hear what was being said but the look in Hera’s now silver eyes made him wish that he didn’t follow her. Hera’s eye flickered over to Stiles and she left go of Kate, who seemed to be paralyzed. Hera stepped back from Kate and walked around her, but as she moved away, whatever that kept Kate in a paralysis stopped working. Kate clawed Hera’s back. Before Kate could make another swipe, the lights in the garage flickered and turned off.

Stiles’ eyes struggled to adjust to the pitch blackness and only heard Kate’s roar before complete silence. Stiles could feel his heart pound in his chest and felt shake his body.

“Hera?” Stiles said softly. Stiles slipped inside his car and turned the headlights on. Hera’s wings were now visible, refracting the light from the Jeep and a gold javelin was firmly in her right hand.

“Hera,” Stiles called out again, this time more firmly and the lights turned back on. There was no sign of the berserker or Kate -- just Hera standing several feet away from him. He could see the tension in her shoulders relax; her wings seemed to have faded away from its physical manifestation and the javelin in her hand was reverting back to its original state. Blood on her left side, blood ran down staining her shirt and pants. Hera limped closer to Stiles with her hand attempting to cover her injury. Stiles rushed over to her left side and took her arm around his neck.

“We should get you to Deaton,” Stiles said. “We need to get you to Deaton.”

The closer they got to the Jeep, the more Hera could feel her energy fading. They barely made it back to Stiles’ car without Hera falling to the ground. Once they reached his car, Stiles pulled open the back door and helped Hera in.  

“Get the book,” Hera wheezed against the back seat.

“What?” Stiles frowned. “Hera, you’re bleeding out on my seats.”

“Get the book in the passenger seat, please,”

Stiles sighed, shut the door and jogged over to Hera’s car. The book was still in the passenger seat left untouched. He pulled the book out of the seat and locked her car. Stiles hopped back into his car and drove all the way to Deaton’s.

 

Derek leaned on the car door of his black Camaro outside of the police station. He was waiting for Parrish to finish his evening shift. Derek decided that if Hera was going to be searching for answers, he might as well ask Parrish. He seemed to have some knowledge just before he shifted at Deaton’s house.

Derek checked his watch a few more times as a dull pain on his side was surfacing causing him to grab his side. The scuffle of boots entered his ears and he looked up. Parrish was heading toward him already dressed in his civilian clothes and a duffle bag on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Parrish said. Derek held his hand up as for his greeting. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Hera,” Derek said simply. “And this bond thing.”

Parrish pressed his lips together.

“Right, but as a warning I only know a little bit -- the basics,” Parrish said. He dumped his bag down to the ground.

“How does it work -- the connection?” Derek asked, crossing his arms.

“Traditionally, it’s between those of the same supernatural group. Normally when the conditions are right,” Parrish explained.

“Conditions?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah,” Parrish said. “And they are physical. And are made permanent with an act, like marriage.”

“Marriage?” Derek stuttered.

“I’ve read that sex is another way to complete a bond,” Parrish said.

“Sex?”

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have to worry about that,” Parrish said, but Derek felt like there was an implied ‘yet.’ “Hera told you that you two have three-fold bond, right?”

“She did, but vaguely.”

“Well, it goes beyond the physicalness of a relationship. You’ve essentially become synchronized,” Parrish said. Parrish could tell Derek was doing his best to hide the pain that he was feeling. “Even now, you’re experiencing her pain.”

Derek grimaced. His facade was over. Derek hunched over in pain -- now his back was stinging and throbbing. Parrish placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

He could feel himself starting the shift again, but he was lucky his claws weren’t starting to come out.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how much pain are you in?” Parrish asked.

“11,” Derek responded through his teeth. Parrish looked around the station’s parking lot, there were still a few cars left for night shift. His old Mustang was just a few feet away.

“Give me your keys,” Parrish demanded leaning over, trying to get a good look at Derek. Derek reached into his pocket and gave the keys to Parrish. “We’re going to get you to Deaton’s, which is across town.”

Derek didn’t protest as Parrish helped him into the passenger seat.

As soon as Parrish pulled into Deaton’s driveway, he noticed Stiles’ Jeep backdoor wide open. He helped Derek out of the passenger seat and made their way to the front door, which was also open, with a trail of blood leading into the living room. The two walked into the living room and looked around — the trail of blood was at the base of the steps with Odin. He was sitting up conveniently out of the trail of blood as though he was waiting Derek to walk through the door. Odin moved from his spot at the stairs and looked up at Derek. The white dog whined.

“Can you make it upstairs?” Parrish asked. Derek nodded in agreement and footsteps drummed down the steps. Stiles had a look of panic across his face and both Parrish and Derek noticed the blood on his hands and clothes.

“How did you — ” Stiles said, but stopped when he could see the noticeable pain on Derek’s face.  

“Where is she?” Derek asked, making his way to the base of the steps with Odin trailing behind him.

“Her room. She won’t let Deaton and I in,” Stiles explained while Derek passed him on the steps. “And she keeps talking about the book she left in my car.”

“I’ll get it,” Parrish said and left.

Stiles followed Derek and Odin to Hera’s closed door with Deaton knocking.

“Hera, you need to let me in so I can look and tend to your wounds,” Deaton said. There was no response, until Odin started scratching and whining at her door.

“Is she really going to let the dog in?” Stiles muttered.

“No, but she will let me in,” Derek said. He walked to her door and turned the knob. Derek pushed the door open, slipped inside and shut the door behind him.  

Once Derek shut the door, Hera pushed him against it and she leaned into him. The two of them slowly sunk down to the floor and Derek wrapped his arms around Hera.

_You’re bleeding, Hera._

Hera groaned in response as though she was complaining at Derek worrying over her.

_And you feel feverish._

_I’ll be fine in the morning. Just need to stay here…okay. I need you here._

Derek took a deep breathe and he could feel the pain disappearing.

 _Healing yet?_ he asked. He felt her body finally relax into his.

_Yeah, I am. I hope you weren't in too much pain._

_I’ll be fine. What happened tonight?_

_A fight with a were-jaguar -- Kate Argent. She had a berserker at her side, fighting for her — it was strange._

_And you know for sure that it was her?_

_The Valkyrie spirit. All anyone has to do is look me in the eyes as a Valkyrie for me to know things about them._

_How did you get rid of her?_

_Frightening_ _her._

The two sat in silence for a couple of hours until Derek felt the change in Hera’s breathing pattern — it was slow and steady. Slowly, Derek held onto Hera as he moved over to the bed and placed her down. He took the blanket that was at the end of her bed and covered her with it. As he turned to leave, he felt an internal tug; he wanted his feet to move toward the door, but his body wouldn’t let him. Sighing, Derek took a throw pillow from the other side of Hera and sat down on the pillow. He leaned his head against her bed and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back Oct. 5 for Chapter 7! Thanks for reading


End file.
